


Among You (And Totally Subtle About It)

by Skiaeral



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Among Us, Blood and Injury, Crofters, Don't worry in real life everything's okay, Gen, Other, People Get Killed In Game, Swearing, The Sides Play Among Us, This took wayy too long, We Die Like Men, broken glass, impostor, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiaeral/pseuds/Skiaeral
Summary: Virgil introduces a new game for Family Game Night. Things go...interestingly among the Sides.Or: I wanted to write an Among Us fic but I didn't want the plot commitment of the sides actually being in the game.
Relationships: Creativitwins - Relationship, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Round 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Has another fic waiting to be continued, two oneshots and an Egyptian AU in process  
> Also me: haha among us fic go brrrrr
> 
> So here you go! I haven't seen any fics with the Sides actually playing Among Us, and I am enough of a basic bitch to jump on the bandwagon. For reference, this takes place in Mira HQ, because it is the best map, you can fucking fight me-  
> More chapters WILL be coming! (This took way, way, way too much time to write, and it's already pretty long, so I'm breaking it up into chapters, but you WILL get more shenanigans!)  
> Enjoy!

“We’re doing Sorry next!” Roman shouted.

  
“Absolutely not, we are playing Monopoly!”

  
“Both of you are incorrect, Clue is scheduled next on our agenda.” Logan adjusted his glasses, crossing his legs and giving both Roman and Janus an unimpressed look.

  
“Shut up, Microsoft Nerd, nobody wants to play Clue except you!”

“Excuse me-”

  
“Sorry is next, that’s final!”

  
“Hey, kiddos, all of you calm down, we have plenty of time!”

  
“Patton, this slithery fiend is claiming that Monopoly takes a higher priority than Sorry, how can you-”

  
“I still say we play strip poker!”

  
“Remus, that is an abysmal idea, given that we all have the same face and body.”

  
“Fine, Russian Roulette!”

“No-”

  
“Guys, guys,” Patton tried. “Let’s not fight, we have plenty of time for both games. Now, how about we...find a different game for a little bit? One that you can...both agree on! Verge, do you have any ideas?”

  
Virgil startled. “Huh? Uh…” Pursing his lips, he pulled out his phone and began tapping away. “I do have one.”

  
“A...virtual game? Really, Virgil?” Rolling his eyes, Janus slumped back into the couch.

  
“I, for one, trust our resident emo’s judgement, Jekyll and Lies! What’s the game?”

  
Virgil smiled smugly down at his phone. “A little thing called Among Us.”

  
-

  
“Okay, so the game works like this. You’re all crewmates on a ship, doing tasks to keep the ship running. But one of you...is an Impostor.”

  
Roman snorted, glancing to his right at Janus. “I think we already know who that is.” Janus made a face back at him.

  
“No, Captain Obvious, it’s chosen randomly each round. Anyway, the Impostor’s job is to kill all of the regular crewmates without getting caught-”

  
“Wait, we have to kill people!?” Patton asked, horrified.

  
“Hell yeah, we get to kill people!” Remus shouted at the same time.

  
“In the game. Not in real life.” Patton didn’t look reassured. “Anyway, the regular crewmates have to figure out who the actual Impostor is before everyone dies.”

  
“Ah. A game of bluffing and deception, then? I like this.”

  
“It seems interesting as far as a premise for an interrogation-style game. I assume there are certain responsibilities that the crewmates have to prevent them from grouping together?” Logan was looking intently at his own phone screen.

  
Looking up, Virgil clicked his tongue. “Ah, ah, ah. You guys figure those parts out yourselves. I’m not gonna give up the only advantage I have right now.”

  
There was a momentary pause as everyone looked for the app, and then Janus sighed. “A touchscreen game?”

  
“What did you expect- it’s on a goddamn phone, obviously it’s going to be touchscreen.”

  
“I can’t play a game that requires both my hands with my gloves on.”

  
“Then take your gloves off?”

  
“Absolutely not, who do you take me for? A heathen?”

  
Roman spread his arms dramatically. “Oh no, guess you can’t play, sorry Janus, such a shame-”

  
“Actually,” an icy voice broke in, “there is a laptop and PC version available for Among Us.”

  
“Thank you, Logan. At least someone’s useful around here.” Janus said, a computer already forming on his lap. Roman glared at both of them and sunk back into the couch.

  
“The code, once everyone gets in, is CABT. Cee-ay-bee-tee.”

  
“Cock-And-Ball-Torture!” Remus shrieked happily.

  
“Lord, why do you test me this way?”

  
-

  
“Awww, look at the little avatars! They’re so small!”

  
“I believe they’re called crewmates, Patton.”

  
“Looooook, mine has a little baby one following it around! They’re so adorable, how can you not just want to pick them up and cuddle them?”

  
“I’M WET!”

  
“What the actual-”

  
“Look, I even have a sign!” Roman looked, and sure enough, his brother’s dark green crewmate was proudly adorned with a bright yellow caution sign. Roman resisted the urge to bury his face into the nearest soft surface and scream.

  
“This selection of headwear is atrocious,” Janus nearly hissed, horrified.

  
“Not up to your standards?”

  
“They have qualified toilet paper as a hat, you cannot tell me this is a proper selection.”

  
“Oh my God, Janus, just choose something. Is everyone else ready?” Virgil asked.

  
“Ready to roll, kiddo!”

  
“I am adequately prepared.”

  
“I’m ready to murk some bitches and tear their lungs out through their mouths!”

  
“That was disgusting, but yes, let’s play.”

  
“I suppose.”

  
There was a moment of silence as Virgil started the game.

  
“ ‘Shhh’?”

  
“I believe it means we’re not supposed to tell anyone what we got.”

  
The six of their avatars spawned into the map, and the game began.

  
-

  
Logan supposed he was the best equipped among the group to be able to grasp the mechanics of a new game, especially one that had been designed with strategy and logic as well as team skills in mind.

  
Didn’t mean it was easy to understand how to both play and figure out the best way to dispatch the other Sides in-game.

  
It was nice to have an advantage, though- the Imposter seemed to have ‘special abilities’- for instance, the ability to sabotage, as he’d just learned.

  
“Guys, what does the alarm mean?” Patton asked.

  
“It means one of the systems got sabotaged, crewmates have to go and fix it.”

  
Logan (or rather, his avatar) followed the rest of the group down to the reactor. He apparently couldn’t actually fix what he’d just sabotaged, but the rest of them seemed to handle it just fine.

  
“Hey, Logan, look, there’s a lab,” Roman said, circling around the tables. Logan winced- even in a game, it gave him anxiety to see someone running in a laboratory.

  
“It would appear so. Does the lab serve any technical purpose?”

  
“You can do tasks there, Lo. If you have them, anyway- different people have different tasks.”

  
“Ah.” Mentally, Logan made a note to not ask any more questions- he didn’t want the game to be up before anyone had even died.

  
As they all filed out, Roman’s character broke away from the group and down the hall towards the MedBay instead of following the rest of the group. Logan waited in the Locker Room for a few seconds, watching the rest of the Sides file away, before following Roman.

  
When he entered, Roman’s avatar seemed to be against the wall, presumably doing a ‘task’. Logan crept up behind him and pressed the ‘Kill’ button in the bottom right, and a short cutscene ensued. Logan’s character first punched Roman’s, then pulled out a gun and shot him through the head. As the screen returned back to the game, Roman’s avatar’s body was clearly visible on the floor- a torso and feet with a cartoonish bone sticking out.

  
Logan quickly moved away from the body and back up towards communications. Thankfully, the coast was clear of anyone else.

  
“Hey, guys, just out of curiosity, and absolutely nothing else, what do you do if you die?” Roman asked.

  
“Oh, no, Roman!”

  
“You’re a ghost now, right Princey?” Roman nodded. “Okay, you’re not allowed to give the Impostor away, because, hello, that takes out the fun. You can still do your tasks in ghost form. Also-” A blaring alarm went off. “We call an emergency meeting. You stay quiet.”

  
-

  
“So. Where was everyone?” Janus asked, idly swirling his wineglass around- which Logan didn’t remember him conjuring in the slightest. It also was clearly some sort of juice in the glass, because he knew perfectly well that Janus would not risk his chances of winning by getting drunk.

  
“The greenhouse, watering plants. Patton was with me,” Virgil said, Patton nodding enthusiastically next to him.

  
“I was down on the launchpad, running diagnostics,” Logan lied. Usually, this wouldn’t be his forte, but the game called for it, so he might as well try.

  
“Was anybody with you?” Janus questioned, raising an eyebrow. Logan shook his head, praying that he wasn’t obvious enough that Janus caught him, even without his sixth sense on.

  
“Remus?”

  
“I was fucking around in the balcony. Is there a way to jump out, or break a window or something? Push someone out?” Remus listed off, rocking side to side in place merrily. Janus, Virgil, and Logan shared a glance.

  
"Where were you?" Virgil asked, staring at Janus suspiciously.

  
“Admin, before I was interrupted.” The two Sides stared at each other for a moment. Logan tensed, nearly imperceptibly- there would be no real penalty if he was found out, but the thrill of hiding in plain sight was there nonetheless.

  
“Okay, so what do we do now?” Patton was staring at his screen with pursed lips.

  
“I guess we can skip, if nobody has any accusations.” To punctuate, Virgil cast a look over to Janus, who hissed quietly back at him. Logan smiled to himself as he pressed the ‘Skip’ button.

  
This was going to be fun.

-

  
After a bit of consideration, Logan decided to go after Janus next. He and Virgil were the best players as of right now, and it would be good to get the person who could detect lying out of the way.

  
Logan stood still, waiting for Janus’s character to come from the opposite hallway. As soon as he saw the bright yellow crewmate, he slipped in behind him, and then off to the office on the other side.

  
As soon as Janus walked into admin, Logan hit the button for sabotage, turning the lights off.

  
“Hah, I bet when the lights come back on someone’s gonna be de-ead!” Remus singsonged. Logan cursed internally as he slipped into admin, not at all impaired by the lights- and quickly took Janus out. Interestingly, this time, the kill animation was different, a long, alien tongue cracking through Janus’s helmet.

  
After the animation had finished, Logan directed his avatar to run down the hallway and then back up just as the other sides came into view. From anyone else’s point of view, Logan had come from the cafeteria.

  
Everyone crammed together as the lights were fixed, and as soon as they came back on, Logan headed to the greenhouse, away from the area. Two down, three to go.  
The next emergency meeting was no more successful, everyone providing an alibi, and ultimately skipping the vote.

  
Moving his little avatar around the admin center, Logan noticed what appeared to be a vent, set into the floor, and highlighted in red as he moved towards and away from it. That was strange. He checked that nobody was around, and clicked the ‘Use’ button.

  
Instantly, his avatar jumped into the vent. Logan blinked, but it would make sense that the Impostors had a hiding place- it was necessary to give advantages so that the game would be balanced. He clicked one of the arrows, and his character moved to the greenhouse. Ah, it was a transportation system as well.

  
Logan traveled through the vents for a few more moments, enjoying his new discovery, before coming up in the hallway.

  
Directly in front of Patton as he walked in.

  
“Oh, that’s cool! Hey guys, how do I go in the vent like Logan did?”

  
“Shit,” Logan muttered as the emergency meeting alarm went off.

Crofters was the Impostor.  
0 Impostors Remain.

-

“I gotta say, that was pretty good for your first time.”

Logan sighed. “Next time, perhaps we should enforce the no-talking rule.”

  
“It’s booooring playing and being quiet!” Roman exclaimed, flopping back on the couch dramatically.

  
“It is the proper way to play. Additionally, if you continue doing that, you are likely to inflict damage on the sofa.”

  
“Hey, in all fairness, I didn’t know that crewmates couldn’t go in the vents, okay?” Patton said. “Besides, Logan wouldn’t kill me, not if I didn’t know the rules!”

  
Janus smirked. “Oh really?”

  
“Of course not! You wouldn’t kill me like that, would you Logan?”

  
Everyone turned to look at Logan, who for his part, was doing his best to look literally anywhere else but at Patton and sweating. “Uh….no, of course not, Patton.”

  
“He’s lying,” Janus said immediately. Patton gasped, and Virgil picked up a pillow, throwing it as hard as he could in the deceitful side’s direction.

  
The wineglass Janus was holding went flying, and Roman actually sprang up to attempt to catch it, but before he could-.

  
Crunch.

  
Logan spotted where the wineglass should have been, approximately. Instead of finding broken glass, however, he saw...Remus, spread-eagled on the floor, munching on the shards of glass from what used to be the cup of the wineglass contentedly, and holding the stem in his other hand. There was a beat of silence.

  
“Well on the plus side, I suppose we don’t have to try to pick up broken glass from everywhere.”

  
“How….how did you even get there that quickly?”

  
Shrugging, Remus shoved the stem into the side of his mouth and held it there with his teeth like a pipe, blood beginning to drip from his lips and mouth. “Caught it with my mouth.”

  
“That just raises more questions!”

  
Remus’s brow furrowed, and he sat up. “Hey Jan-i-Dee,” he said around a mouthful of glass. “This isn’t booze, it’s fucking grape juice!”

  
“...all of you, shut up.”

  
“Nobody sai-”

  
“SHUT. UP.”


	2. Round 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, this took way too long to write- school is going to drain me of everything I hold dear in this world, as usual. Anyway! Among Us is gonna get some serious updates, AND THE NEW EPISODE I JUST AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SO CUTE I CAN'T DEAL FSDKJFOWEISHBFOYIGI:FKLSDB-  
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Janus really wasn’t surprised when, as soon as they started the next round- in a new map, Polus this time- Remus immediately killed Roman in front of all four of them. (Five, really, he supposed, as Roman was technically a witness to his own death.) He’d known Remus for longer than anyone else- he supposed Thomas could also be an option, but Thomas hadn’t actually known about Remus so much as Remus had just been a part of him- and at this point, not much would surprise him. He was satisfied when he got Impostor in the third round- after all, if Virgil just so happened to die first this time, well, he wasn’t exactly the only suspect.

Of course, something was currently impeding Janus from exacting his well-deserved revenge. As usual.

“OOOH, there’s a big shiny red button!!!”

“Remus, n-”

The Emergency Meeting cutscene played.

“Jesus Christ, Remus, it says what the button does before you use it!” Virgil pinched the bridge of his nose.

“A guy can at least HOPE for nukes, can’t he? Airlock release button? Visceral and immediate impalement without prejudice?”

“Just skip it, I guess.”

As soon as they got back into the actual game, Janus began to run out, already impatient. “Hey guys,” Roman said. “There’s another button, what are the chances?”

The Emergency Meeting cutscene played. Again.

“...oh.”

“Can we vote him out? Is that a thing we can do?”

“I thought it was a different button, okay?”

“Why, in the nAME OF CROFTERS, WOULD YOU ASSUME THAT THE BUTTON ON THE TABLE THAT ALL CREWMATES ARE GATHERED AROUND WHEN PRESSED, AS IS INDICATIVE OF AN EMERGENCY MEETING, IS NOT THE BUTTON YOU PUSH TO CALL AN EMERGENCY MEETING?!”

“I am distracted by red, okay? It is an extremely eye-catching color!”

“Moreover, it has not even been five seconds since the last meeting was called, how did you even-”

“I DON’T KNOW!”

-

Janus stabbed Virgil, disabling the lights and directing his avatar away from the O2 area as quickly as he could after it. As he expected, it didn’t take long for either Logan or Roman- the two of them were rapidly becoming his expected sabotage fixers- to bring the lights back on.

Janus passed by the upper exit to the building, heading towards the ‘medical’ building on the right. Roman’s character peeked out at him- it had been him to fix it, then. As Janus got into the building, looking around, the Emergency Meeting alarm went off.

“Virgil is dead, Janus is the Impostor,” Logan said in one breath.

Janus rolled his eyes internally. Time to play the role. “Excuse me, I was doing wires in MedBay!”

“Falsehood! I saw you, on cams, kill Virgil!”

“I don’t know, Specs,” Roman started. “I did see him pass by, he could be telling the truth.”

“Correct Roman, I did see you as I passed by.” “Wh- I clearly saw Janus kill Virgil on cams!”

“Logan seems sus, let’s yeet him!” Remus clapped his hands gleefully.

Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding.

_Crofters was not the Impostor._

_1 Impostor Remains._

Janus circled the map, popping in and out of buildings and pausing just long enough for it to look like he was occupied.

“Okay, who in the world isn’t doing their tasks?” Roman huffed.

“I did!” “I am doing mine,” Janus lied, somewhat amazed that none of them had caught on.

“I cannot do tasks due to the fact _that I have been consumed by molten rock and most of my body has likely already burst into flames_.”

“Mood, my body’s in the ground somewhere.”

“Could we eat your corpse if we hauled you up at the right time? I’m willing to bet your internal organs would be cooked perfectly! Oh, oh, oh, or we could have human ribs for once!!”

“Ew.”

“The question still stands,” Janus prodded. “Have you completed everything?”

“Nah, tasks are boring!”

“What-what are you even doing then?”

“Trying to jump into the lava!”

“I don’t know what I expected.” Janus headed towards the lava pit, where Remus’s dark green avatar was standing, taking him out quickly.

“Well, close enough,” Remus said, conjuring himself a stick of deodorant and readjusting himself on the light fixture. “Guuuys! Guess who just got murdered!!!”

“It’s Janus, it has to be- I was with Padre. Game’s up, Snakey McSnakerson!”

“Possibly. Unless one of you dies before you can press the button.” Janus rounded the corner, just in time to intercept Patton.

“Oh, fishsticks!”

“That absolutely does not count as a win, you cheated!”

“Really? It looks like I won.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any experiences in Among Us of your own in the comments!  
> Until we meet again-

**Author's Note:**

> Playing Among Us in silence is for cowards.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Point out any typos/grammar errors and I will do my best to fix them. Comments make my day, seriously!  
> Until we meet again!


End file.
